Best Friends Forever
by simplewispersofme
Summary: It is school vacation and Aubrey invites Chloe round to her house for a sleepover after not seeing her very much, the of them make friendship bracelets together. This is for Chaubrey week Day One: Baby-Chaubrey/Pre-Barden.


Aubrey is sitting by her bedroom window, the sun shining in on her while she is attempting to read one of her favourite books. She is too distracted though as she is waiting for her best friend Chloe to arrive. She had invited her round to hang out for the day and was planning a sleepover too but she hasn't shown up yet. It had been a couple of months since school had finished for the summer and she missed seeing Chloe every day. This sleepover would be her way of spending a few days alone with her best friend.

She gazed out her window and saw a blue car pull up outside her house and could see Chloe in the car talking to her dad. The redhead got out of the car after giving her dad a quick hug. Her arms filled with her sleeping bag and a bag filled to the brim of other things that Aubrey was guessing would be games and other activities that they were going to play together.

Chloe approached the house and looked up to Aubrey's room seeing her sitting there waiting for her. She waved up to her and Aubrey waved back smiling with the biggest smile she ever had. She threw her book on her bed and ran down the stairs almost falling down them at one point she was too excited to see Chloe. She grabbed Chloe in to a tight hug so tight that Chloe couldn't move her arms to hug her back.

"You made it. I didn't think you were going to show up." She grabs Chloe's hand excitedly and pulls her up the stairs. Everything Chloe was holding almost falling on the floor barely able to keep hold of it. The second she reached the room she dropped everything on the entrance way to Aubrey's immaculately perfect room, leaving a huge heap of her things covering it.

"Sorry I was late getting here Bree I had to go to my nanny and papa's house. I had to beg my parents to let me come have a sleep over here. I gave daddy the puppy dog eyes until he said yes." She says getting something out from one of her bags and seating herself on the carpeted floor.

"It's okay I'm just happy you got here. This is going to be so much fun. We haven't had a sleepover since your 11th birthday." She says taking a seat facing Chloe on the floor.

Chloe pulls out a box and places it in front of the two of them. She opens it showing lots of different threads, beads and gems in the box. Chloe smiles seeing Aubrey's face who was amazed at seeing all of them. Aubrey's parents never allowed her to have things like that in the house so she knew Chloe would always amaze her with new things she wouldn't ever see normally.

"Wow, are we making something with these Chlo?" She says still looking shocked.

"Friendship bracelets" was all Chloe said as she picks out a few beads from the box.

"I have the perfect one in mind. You'll love it." Aubrey says grabbing a pink thread and some gems and beads from the box.

She turns round with her back to Chloe not wanting to see what she was making for her. Chloe crawls round to Aubrey's side trying to see what she is doing not wanting to wait. And being to impatient to finish her own.

"Stop Chloe I don't want you to see just yet. Go finish yours." Chloe huffed and crawled back to finish hers.

After the two of them spent a few minutes making their bracelets Aubrey jumped up from where she was seated the bracelet in her hands. "Close your eyes Chloe" she says as she walks round to Chloe's side. "Put your arm out in the air." Chloe does what she is told right the way and Aubrey starts to tie the bracelet she made on her wrist.

"What do you think? Aubrey says letting Chloe open her eyes to look at it.

"Wow it's so beautiful Aubrey." She says looking at the bracelet on her wrist. Aubrey had made it all pink and purple which were Chloe's favourite colors."Put your arm out" Chloe says holding her one in her hand already. Aubrey puts her arm out and Chloe wraps it round Aubrey's wrist. Her being all baby blue and yellow which she knew were Aubrey's favourite colors.

"This is so pretty Chloe. I love it thank you so much." Aubrey says spinning a bead round on the bracelet admiring it completely. She walks over to her jewellery box and finds something that she wanted and walks back over to Chloe.

"What are you doing Bree? What are you getting?" Chloe says sounding confused as to what Aubrey was getting from her jewellery box all of a sudden. Aubrey moves so she is standing behind Chloe and lightly moves her hair and places her arms round the redhead to place a necklace around Chloe's neck. Chloe reaches her hands up to it feeling it round her neck and her face drops just by the touch of it in her hands.

She stands up wanting to see exactly what the necklace was that she was given. Once she reaches the mirror she is speechless seeing that it was the one she thought it was. It was Aubrey's grandmas necklace.

"Are you sure you want me to have this Bree? I love it so much but it's your grandma's." she says holding it in her hand, cherishing this beautiful gift.

"You're my best friend Chloe. Of course I want you to have it. We will be best friends forever. Now you own my most prized possession." She says standing closer to where Chloe was with a huge smile on her face seeing how happy this made Chloe.

Chloe turns round tears lightly falling down her face. She pulls Aubrey close to her and gives her a big hug. Feeling so honored and blessed that Aubrey would give her her necklace. The two break from the hug and stand there and look each other in the eyes both having the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Forever and always, forever and always. Best friends now, best friends tomorrow, best friends forever not a day will end. Forever and always, forever and always. Together we will be best friends until the end." The two sing in unison of each other a little song they had once created.


End file.
